The Pureblood Brat and The Flithy Mudblood
by mischxfmanagxd
Summary: Set in the Half Blood Prince. Slughorn arranges a new seating chart resulting in the odd pairing of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Throughout the year she learns more about the Slytherin Prince and his plans for Dumbledore. Her own curiousity and sympathy gets the better of her and she ends up trying to help him. *Dramione pairing*


The wrong choice.

That's all Hermione Granger could think about as she sprinted up the hill from Hagrid's hut into the courtyard. Her knees about to give way she pursued on, tears prickling the corners of her eyes, but she was determined not to cry. This was not the time. Distant screams could be heard from the castle, blood curling screams that set a wave of goosebumps all over her body.

It was dark, the middle of the night she guessed. She had been at Hagrid's since tea time discussing with him about Aragog. The poor half giant was still grieving and Hermione…she was interested in what the properties of the arachnids venom. Some extra knowledge wouldn't go amiss with her. She hoped there was healing properties should the golden trio go on the run, she would kindly ask Hagrid for a sample. They had been in an in-depth conversation about when Hagrid brought Mosag to Aragog to start their colony in the forbidden forest when she seen it.

The awful lime green beam in the sky that lit up Hagrid's hut to an emerald green glow. She knew what it was right away. Her heart started to race as she thought of what had happened. Looking out the small square window in the hut her fears were confirmed, the dark mark was glowing above the astronomy tower.

"Hagrid, I need you to grab your things and run. Get to the forest line for coverage. Run for the other side of the castle, do not come out until you see someone you trust. Bring Fang with you." She frantically instructed, she grabbed her purse and threw her cloak on, squeezing at her wand. She needed to be prepared.

Hagrid did as he was told and started filling a rucksack the size of Hermione herself. Valuables such as photographs of his favourite students taken usually at the end of the year, his pink umbrella, a few letters he treasured and some food and a bottle of firewhiskey just in case. Fang got restless and was scratching at the door, he wanted to run far away from the noise heard now.

Hermione gave Hagrid one last hug and bolted out the door and headed for the castle.

Harry. Ron. Ginny. Neville. Luna.

All these names filled her head as she struggled up the hill. She prayed to whatever was out there that they were safe. She felt like she was going to throw up, the worry getting to her faster than the exhaustion. She knew what had happened, she just hoped her friends didn't get in the way. Harry was already suspicious and was snooping around.

The screams pierced her thoughts, then there was that horrible cackle. Shadows emerged from the front doors, one witch skipped into the courtyard bouncing around her other companions. Hermione ran for one of the walled corridors and hid behind a knight statute positioned in the corner.

"The Dark Lord will be very proud. What a wonderful evening. Look at the stars Severus." She exclaimed in excitement. Bellatrix Lestrange danced around a tall figure that Hermione could tell was her defence against the dark arts teacher. He sulked away from her, his face like stone as he walked on. Hermione tried to recognise any other faces, but it was too dark. They all looked the same, apart from one. She missed a heartbeat.

At the back of the group, the moon shone onto silver hair. The light reflecting and making the person look so pale they were almost transparent. Draco Malfoy's eyes were focused on his aunt as she screamed running towards Hagrid's hut. There was no expression as he walked directly past Hermione's hiding spot and out towards the forest.

Hermione popped her head up over the wall, so her eyes could still see them. In a blur, Hagrid's hut was erupting with flames, she gasped so loud she thought they would hear her. Her hands and knees started to tremble as she searched the edge of the forest for Hagrid. As more time passed she became more worried until she seen a giant shadow emerge on the further end of the forest near the greenhouses. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. With that she watched as the last figure with silver hair vanished into thin air.

He didn't even look back.

\- 6 months prior -

The new term began with Potions. Harry had taken quite the interest to the subject with his mysterious textbook from the Half Blood Prince. Hermione often teased him for it being like cheating but deep down she was slightly upset that she wasn't the highest in the class anymore. Even Malfoy was right behind Harry in the race for best in the class. Slughorn only made the effort to remember their three names.

"Ah, a new term! A new beginning, I like to say." Slughorn chuckled as he bustled into the room, always holding too many books in his arms. Most of the students rolled their eyes at the cliché of new year, new me. They all stood at their regular tables from last term, crowded in with their friends.

"Speaking of, it's time for a little switch up. You all are now old enough to be without your normal friend groups. Perhaps this will help you make new friends. Everyone grab your things and stand at the back. I spent all last night devising a new seating plan and partners for upcoming assignments." Slughorn instructed, now searching for a piece of parchment among the mess of books he set on his table.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ron whined as he shoved his things into his bag and lifted his cauldron off the table.

"Let's pray you don't end up with Malfoy. We'll all be dead within ten minutes." Harry joked, knowing that even Ron hated Malfoy much more than he did. Perhaps it was because Harry could see the bigger picture, they had much more pressing problems to deal with than a school bully.

"Sod off Harry. Maybe you'll get partnered up with Dean." Snorted Ron. Harry's face turned a nice shade of fire engine red as he remembered how upset Ginny was at the Christmas dinner because of Dean.

"Now. Starting from the front tables I will call you and your partner's name and you will move your things." Slughorn cleared his throat and began reading through the list.

Soon there was half of the tables left and most of the students left behind were Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. You two take that table there beside the cabinet of ingredients." Slughorn pointed at one of the larger tables in the middle. Ron was about to give off when Hermione sent him a look. One that usually meant 'don't make a scene'. He'd learned from her that in doing so, it made matters worse. And so, he sulked over to the table and Pansy didn't look so happy either. Her pug face screwed into a look of disgust.

More names were called out and to Harry's surprise he was paired with Lavender Brown. Ron looked almost as surprised as his best friend move his things to the table beside them and sat down beside his girlfriend. Christmas had been a bit intense for Ron. Lavender would not leave him alone during the holidays, sending him two letters a day and each letter nearly begging for a visit.

"Did Ron say much about me over Christmas?" The girl asked Harry, he couldn't quite put his foot on it whether it was desperation or love in her eyes, but he shrugged and muttered something about Ron being busy.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. You can take the back table near the door and that is us settled in. Everyone open your books to chapter 7, we will be learning about the love potion today."

Hermione groaned quietly to herself but held her head high as she walked over to her new desk and set up her things. Ron and Harry looked concerned almost but knew if there was anyone that could handle Malfoy, it was Hermione. Draco on the other hand looked like he was going to projectile vomit all over the classroom as he moved his chair to the far side of the table away from Hermione.

"Wait till my father hears about this." He hissed under this breath, Hermione rolled her eyes. This was going to be the longest term of her life.

"Oh give over." She whispered to him as Slughorn made Dean Thomas read the first paragraph on the popular love potion.

"Shut it you filthy…"

"little mudblood. Yes I've heard that one before. Now you can either make this a painfully long term by whining like a child and calling me all the names under the sun or you can be civil. Do the work with me and I'll not speak to you." Hermione finished for him. She was tired of being hurt by his childish bullying and honestly was already exhausted. She would be the bigger person to this pureblood brat.

Draco sat in silence then. Huffing almost because he knew she was right but by the order of merlin was he going to work with her. He'd simply do the assignment himself and then put her filthy name on the end. Slughorn wouldn't be the wiser.

It indeed was going to be an awfully long year.


End file.
